Altarian Army Ranger Corps
History Origins The origins of the modern Ranger Corps can be traced all the way back to 600 AD during the Dark Ages. Originally it was a loose organization of wilderness explorers but soon became a well known guild that contained skilled scouts and archers. Initially member were hired out to the highest bidder but the guild maintained a strict code of conduct. Over time it became a highly sought after source of light infantry and archers by the many kings and lords throughout Anea. In 920 AD the Ranger Guild's main headquarters in the city of Altaris was attacked by the forces of King Vlade III when they arrived at the city during their campaign of conquest across Anea. The guild was shattered and disorganized from the battle and lacked a cohesive leadership and the surviving members of the guild fled the city. The survivors eventually made it to the city state of Arcea which was ruled by King Steelwall the Great. The King allowed the Rangers Guild to start over in his city and in return the guild pledged to fight for Arcea against King Vlade. When Belkan forces attempted to take Arcea the combined forces of King Steelwall, other city states and the guild managed to repulse it. Arcea remained one of the few city states that wasn't conquered by Vlade's forces and assisted the Army of the Oppressed when they began their revolt in 940 AD. After the war the guild remained in service to Arcea until 1100 AD when the city decided to unite with other cities in the region to form the nation of Altaria. The guild decided to remain in service to the new nation state and was reformed into a new military unit. The newly formed Altarian Rangers continued to serve the nation as an independent military force even after the nation became part of the Osean Empire. After the dissolution of the Osean Empire in 1900 the Altarian Rangers were reformed into an elite unit of the new nation due to its history as a ready and capable fighting force. Initially trained as elite scouts and shock troops the Altarian Ranger Corps was among the first to see action during the First Great War. The overall unit casualty rate for the conflict was 281% and the Ranger Corps, and it's members, were given numerous awards and commendations for their actions. After the first war the Rangers underwent another transformation into an elite light infantry unit. It was among the first of Altaria's military forces to receive new technology and doctrines. The Ranger Corps was the first unit capable of conducting airborne drops and helicopter assaults and pioneered new infantry tactics. In 1948 the Rangers demonstrated it's capabilities as a rapid deployment force during the intervention in Tollana, being the first Altarian military unit to enter the country. The Ranger Corps continued to serve with distinction through the Second and Third Great Wars as well as numerous minor conflicts. Modern The Ranger Corps constant historical distinction and capabilities led to its retention as a military unit when the states of Anea united and created the Altarian Republic. Most military units were disbanded in accordance with the Fair Forces treaty that insured a new national military with equal representation from all member states. Training As an elite military unit Ranger training is much more difficult than what the average soldier goes through. Constantly held to be one of if not the most difficult training programs in the Altarian military, the program has a 60% failure rate. In order to be considered for the Rangers a soldier has to have already completed their basic training and serve with an active duty unit for at least a year and a half. Prospective rangers must first demonstrate to their commanding officers that they are capable soldiers and must petition them for an application to the Ranger Program. If their commanding officer decides that the applicant is capable they will submit the application to the Ranger Training Program. If the applicant is selected they are sent to a 9 month long training program that first tests the prospective ranger's physical and mental abilities for the first month. After completing of the first phase of the program (Physical and Mental Conditioning) the remaining soldiers will move on to the second phase (Ranger Combat Training) for another 6 months where they learn advanced infantry tactics and advanced light infantry training. This phase also includes airborne, air assault, mountaineering, amphibious assault and special operations training. The third phase (Ranger Skills Training) uses the remaining two months to teach specialized skills to ranger candidates. Wilderness survival training, counter terrorism and advanced scouting tactics are among the many skills taught. After Phase 3 is completed all remaining soldiers receive their ranger insignias in a ceremony after the completion of a 140 mile ruck march through the wilderness to apply their combined learned knowledge. Historically many ranger recruits have been injured or even killed during this last challenge but recently emphasis has been placed on insuring safety and casualty rates have only dropped to several injured per class. Rangers conduct an airborne drop onto the start point and from there must proceed to the end point at the Arcea Ranger Training Base. They are given a time limit of 7 days to cover this distance and everything they need to survive this period is contained in their rucks. They are also given a GPS transponder to go with their id tags so they can be tracked if needed. It is also capable of sending a panic signal to alert Ranger Instructors they need to be assisted although they are usually dropped from the program if it isn't an emergency. Initially scattered it is allowed (and encouraged) for recruits to form back up into ad hoc units to further simulate the chaotic conditions airborne drops create. The last mile to the finish is dubbed "The Victory Mile" and upon crossing the finish line they drop their rucks off and receive a period of R&R until the official end of the challenge 168 hours after it starts. Then all those who made it attend a graduation ceremony where they receive their Ranger insignias. Upon the receipt and donning of their insignias soldiers have earned the title of 'Altarian Army Ranger' and receive the assignments to their respective regiments. Organization The Altarian Ranger Corps is organized into several regiments of rangers. Each regiment is capable of sustaining independent combat operations with or without the support of friendly units. *1st Ranger Regiment *2nd Ranger Regiment *3rd Ranger Regiment *20th Ranger Regiment *34th Ranger Regiment Category:Altarian Republic Defense Forces Category:Military Category:Altarian Republic Army